Memories of Osaka
by meijosui
Summary: AU: Naruto and Hinata's time in Osaka was like a dream. Neither of them forgotten the night but the rest of the gang did and something remains a mystery. As they finished their High School Years and they have started a family, things have proven much more difficult to reunite with his friends.


Silhouette of Osaka:大阪のシルエット

AU of Naruto Shippuden And Boruto: Naruto New Generations

Prologue

When the Third Final Exam finished, Naruto was exhausted. He didn't think he would study this hard and his last years as the senior finally paid off. He looked above the spinning fan. He noticed the classroom was filled with tension, he tapped his foot until he realised the time was up. To his right was Shikamaru who was biting on his metallic brown biro as he answered the last physics question. They made sure Mr Hatake was still immersed in his '50 Shades of Icha Icha Haiiro', Naruto smiled at his pal. On his left was Hinata, who was biting her lips and twirling her black locks.

She was the one, the girl he wanted to ask out but he had to move to Brazil as his mum was recently called to work for a new radio company. Kushina was an open book when if came to traveling and fitness, she couldn't refuse the job offer.

"Time is up, pens down!" Mr Hatake announced. The room was filled with variations of sighs. Konoha High in Osaka was ending much too soon. The surrounding Examination Officers came around to collect their papers.

The chairs began shuffling, as the students couldn't wait to rush out the classroom.

Sakura kept looking out the window as she missed Sasuke. The bench he had once sat on with her under the cherry blossom. "Hey Sakura, I hope you aren't thinking about Sasuke, his time in Juvenile is ending soon…" Ino smiled at her best friend as she latched onto her table.

"We have for the Izukaya night soon, I still have no one to go with… no one…" Sakura scowled at the blond girl. "At least you have Sai, why don't you ask him out?"

Naruto remembered that there was Graduates night out, left and that was what he needed to look forward to at least hang out a little more with his childhood friends.

The school bell rang and the entire student dashed out of the classroom. They all tossed their spare papers.

Hinata and Kiba went straight to the lockers as Naruto accidently bumped into her. "Oh hey Hinata… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ichiraku Noodle bar." Suddenly Hinata blushed and quickly got over it.

"Naruto… one night until we finish our days here… I w-would l-love to." Hinata inclined Naruto's request. Kiba then smugly placed his arms on each of Naruto's and Hinata's shoulder. "Yeah you know, I would love to see you guys karaoke with the group!"

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata walked side by side at the busy streets, "I know it's I will be leaving for Brazil but would you come with me so that I won't miss you?" Naruto finally have taken this off his chest. Hinata watched the Sky Blue eyes pleading for her to go with him.

"Naruto, as much as the flower's nectar attracts the bee, I know we are opposites. I am like water and you are like fire… I am like the moon and you… the sun. I know that it is lacking my attempt of reasoning bona fide but if you stay… we don't have to miss each other or make each other cry… I mean what is there in Brazil… you don't need to move with you mother and you could start fresh in Hong Kong like you have always dreamt of all these years…" Hinata's rant was cut as Naruto leaned forward, craning his neck towards Hinata and kissed her. He could feel her flush instantly.

Hinata gave in as Naruto reached over to her waist. He firm frame was everything Naruto could not afford to lose. She was everything to him. Her innocent stature, her pearly wisteria eyes and her angelic voice were everything he could not form in words. She was simply beautiful to him.

"Hinata… I promise, like 'The Woman in the Dune'… we are inseparable…" Naruto kissed the seventeen-year-old girl, remembering her jasmine scent. The streets were wide open.

"HEY! GET A ROOM KORE!" The churlish voice belonged to Konohamaru, the boy rode his bicycle around them and it made both of them awkward.

Naruto yelled in utmost surprise, " YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Hinata giggled after her warm flush of discomfiture.

"I would if you teach me some physics." Konohamaru grinned. The subject Naruto used to struggle with when he was young. Both Hinata and Naruto laughed. Near the food joint, Chouji kicked the vending machine as he started grumbling about the Calbee Osatsu Sweet Potato Snacks but it was stuck.

"Okay, we have the world of YouTube to help us with learning… well that's how I learn about Newton's Concept of Escape Velocity and beside, I'm going to Brazil and Hinata is coming with me!" Hinata blushed even if the matters weren't true.

"I think you two should get married soon. I mean, I'm still editing my video and if…"

"Umm, Konohamaru Kun… I will be going with Naruto and we hope that you enjoy the rest of your High School Years. " She said sweetly. she was old enough to make decisions for herself, even though the Hyuuga family have strictly raised her in disciplined Karate.

"I think if you ever love watching Hilary Swank Kick Ass, Hinata is the girl that can do just that!" Konohamaru grinned as brought his video camcorder. He laughed as Hinata blushed again and this time, everything Naruto lifted her, bridal style.

"Yeah you know, she has kicked my ass many times and that is why I'm with her!" He exclaimed and dashed away from Konohamaru to a Karaoke bar.

"I thought we were supposed to go to Ichiraku's…" Hinata's arms were around Naruto's neck and then hopped down. "Change of plan…?" Hinata squeaked.

"Ideally it would be part of the same plan. I just want to sing with you."

"Okay…

"I just hope I sound okay…"

"You're fine Naruto…"

"I really want to sing Spice Girls though." Naruto laughed.

"You mean-"

"Move out of the door way!" Sakura growled.

Then Naruto and Hinata then walked to the side. Sakura seemed to be in a rutty mood.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to-" Naruto was about to apologise but then Hinata told him to not worry.

"Sakura, would you like to join us for Karaoke?"

"NO!" Sakura stormed into the restaurant and finally both Naruto and Hinata went into another room.

"Okay, we are short of people to sing with, we can't have just two of us…"

"That's okay Hinata, Shikamaru and the gang are on their way." Naruto grinned. Then Sakura knocked and realised she wanted to be with Naruto and Hinata. Then Hinata and Naruto allowed her in and so did the rest of the gang.

Above all, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Ino, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Konohamaru, Sakura, Temari, Gaara and Kunkuro joined the evening. So they all knew some songs and Naruto was so keen to try 'Wannabe' from Spice Girls because Hinata thought they don't get a lot of British pop songs in Japan. Then by default, '1000 Words' by Koda Kumi was played.

"Oh wow I am not ready!" Naruto passed the mike to Hinata. She stepped up and finally sang the best she could.

 _"_ _Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
Uso wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
Zurui yo ne_

 _Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
Zurui yo ne_

 _"Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi furi  
Toki wo modoshite  
Sakebeba yokatta?  
Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo_

 _Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru_

 _Yume no tsuduki wa  
Kimi wo omoinagara  
Ano hi no koto  
Wasureta furishite  
Zurui yo ne_

 _"Tegami wo kaku kara"  
Shisen sorashita kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi furi  
Toki wo modoshite  
Okoreba yokatta?  
Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo_

 _Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru_

 _Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubaksa ni kaete  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala..._

Naruto realised how fallen in love with the song that was from Final Fantasy X-2. They continued to endeavour many songs all though the night. Then some were ready to get drunk and they indeed have. Naruto and Hinata decided to stay sober as Naruto promised Hinata memories that will last.


End file.
